


(Almost) Death By Ravioli

by soft_satan



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Allergies, Anaphylaxis, Established Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Established Relationship, Family, Family Dinner, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Hurt Evan "Buck" Buckley, Hurt/Comfort, Whump, firefam - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29259453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soft_satan/pseuds/soft_satan
Summary: When you cook for your team, you should try not to kill one of them. Chimney learned this lesson the hard way.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Howie "Chimney" Han, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Comments: 18
Kudos: 641





	(Almost) Death By Ravioli

Chimney was beyond proud of himself. He had struggled, gotten frustrated, maybe even cried a little bit, but he did it. They all said he couldn’t do it, but he was about to make his team eat their words  _ and _ his food.

Because Chimney had cooked.

And it was  _ good. _

Despite Hen making sure the fire extinguisher was nearby, and Bobby’s smirk when he asked Chim not to ruin his cookware, Chimney hadn’t been discouraged. He’d been determined to make his team, his family, a delicious meal, and by god he’d done it.

Taking one more taste to make sure it was perfect, he giggled to himself and bounced on the balls of his feet in celebration. It tasted amazing, and it wasn’t burnt to the bottom of the pan. He pulled the rolls out of the oven just as they were becoming golden brown and set them on the counter to cool as he looked around at his handiwork. Whomever was on dish duty that night was going to hate him, but hopefully his ravioli was good enough to make up for it. He certainly thought so.

He called out to his team as he brought the dish to the table and hurried back to retrieve the rolls. They were all taking their seats as he returned with the heaping plate of carbs and placed it beside the dish of pasta.

“Friends!” Chim gestured at the dishes dramatically. “I present to you Mama Lee’s ravioli!”

“Wow. This actually looks good,” Hen said, leaning over to peer into the dish.

“And I don’t see any char on the rolls!” Buck cheered, grabbing one of the round hunks of bread and taking a bite. He instantly smiled. “And they’re not even dry!”

“Who are you and what have you done with Chimney?” Eddie quipped.

“I’m proud of you, Chim,” Bobby grinned, patting the man on the shoulder.

“Thank you, Bobby.” Chimney beamed as he took his seat and the food started to be passed around. “Sorry in advance to whoever’s on dish duty tonight.”

Buck groaned across the table. “I hope you at least put water in the pan so it doesn’t stick.”

“Oh yeah, of course I did.”

He did not.

Everyone dug in with varying sounds of appreciation and delight, and Chim was glowing with pride.

“I am very impressed, Chim,” Bobby smiled, nodding his approval. “Think Mrs. Lee would mind me having the recipe?”

“Nah, I think she’d be happy to--”

“Chim?”

Chimney looked across the table at Buck, who was staring at his plate with a strange look on his face.

“Yeah, Buckaroo?”

“Are there mushrooms in this?” The man was speaking calmly but his voice was a bit strained. Beside him Eddie had dropped his fork and turned a wide eyes to his fiancé.

“Yeah. It’s a mushroom ravioli. Why?”

In a flash Eddie and Bobby jumped up from their seats, answering Chimney’s question in unison as they pulled Buck’s chair back from the table. “Buck’s allergic to mushrooms!”

Oh God.

The second they’d said it, Hen and two others were out of their seats and running down the stairs. Chimney stayed rooted to his chair, his heart in his stomach and a cold twist of panic in his chest. Buck was clearly having trouble breathing, his face already starting to swell.

Bobby stood beside Buck with a comforting hand on the back of his neck. Eddie was knelt beside the chair, rubbing a hand up and down Buck’s chest as he spoke comforting words in a gentle voice.

Hen appeared seemingly out of nowhere, kneeling in front of Buck with her medical bag. Another medic, Davies, had run up right behind her with a backboard and another bag. Downstairs he could hear an ambulance starting.

The light click of an epipen is what finally shook Chimney out of his stupor, and he was up and around the table just as Eddie and Bobby were helping Buck lie down on the backboard.

“Oh my God, Buck, I am so sorry! I swear I didn’t know!”

“S’okay, Chim!” Buck wheezed, lifting his hand to give the man a thumb’s up as he was carried down the stairs. “One more hospital visit on my punch card and I get a free jello!”

Chimney hurried to follow them down, watching them load his his brother-in-law into the ambulance. Horror and guilt had his hands trembling. He was a calm man, normally able to stay focused and keep his emotions under control even when one of his friends was hurt.

But this was  _ his _ fault.

“Hey, Chim!” Buck called as Eddie locked the stretcher into place. “Can you call Maddie for me?”

Every drop of blood within Chimney’s body turned to ice as terror struck him right in the chest. “Uhh… Do we really have to tell her?”

“Don’t be a wuss, Chim,” Eddie called out. “If I’m not mad at you for almost killing my fiancé, Maddie won’t be mad either.”

“Have fun doing the dishes!” Buck called out as the doors were shut, and then the ambulance was on its way. Chimney stood there watching it until it turned the corner out of sight. Bobby laid a hand on his shoulder, squeezing gently, and Chim looked up at his Captain.

“He’s going to be fine, Chim. He’s a tough cookie.”

“Yeah,” Chim sighed. “But what if I’m the one to make him crumble?”

…

“Heeey, Maddie.”

“Hi, Chim! How did the ravioli turn out?” Maddie’s voice was light and full of content, and that just made his task harder to do.

“It turned out great! Everyone seemed to love it.” Chim was slowly pacing the locker room, his back already starting to ache from just the thought of sleeping on the couch that night. “That’s actually the reason I called.”

“Chimney, why do you sound so nervous? What happened?”

His wife was nothing if not perceptive. It’s what made her great at being a dispatcher.

“Let me start by saying he is  _ fine. _ ”

“Oh God…”

“Nope! Don’t cry! I promise Maddie, he is okay. Hen acted quickly and Eddie is with him now.”

“Howard Han, tell me what happened.”

Chimney sucked in a deep breath. “I uh… I kinda poisoned your brother.”

“ _ Excuse me? _ ”

“It was an accident!” he cried. “How was I supposed to know he’s allergic to mushrooms?! No one ever told me!”

“Oh my God…” He could clearly visualize her pinching the bridge of her nose in exasperation. “What hospital?”

“Mercy General. He was conscious and alert when he left here.”

“You are not allowed to cook anymore,” Maddie told him in her stern mom voice. Being on the recieving end made him finally realize why Joy was such a good kid.

Chimney sighed. “I’m sleeping on the couch tomorrow night, aren’t I?”

“Oh, definitely. But whether it’s our couch or Hen’s is yet to be determined.”

With that, Maddie ended the call. Chimney dropped down onto the bench with a groan, resting his forehead against the phone in his hands. When the device suddenly vibrated against his face he startled, quickly unlocking the screen to see the message. It was from Eddie. A picture of Buck in his hospital bed, in a gown and hooked up to an IV. His eyes were red and he looked exhausted, but Buck had his usual bright smile on as he gave the camera a thumbs up. Then a second message came in, and Chimney finally smiled.

**Eddie: Buck wants to know if you’ll make him his own batch of the ravioli (without mushrooms this time). He really liked it up until his throat started closing.**

A breathy laugh escaped and he shook his head, typing out a response.

**Chim: I will make him mushroomless ravioli if he will talk to Maddie and tell her to forgive me. My back can’t take a night on the couch.**

Another message came in just as he started to close the messanger app.

**Eddie: Buck told me to send these. They are not from me.**

The words were followed by a thumbs up, a kissy face, and several hearts in various colors. It reminded Chimney of why he loved his goofy little brother.

**Author's Note:**

> i love mushroom ravioli


End file.
